Systems have been provided for facilitating communications among a plurality of individuals via message exchange across client devices connected with a centralized messaging system.
Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation many deficiencies of such systems have been solved by developing solutions that are in accordance with the embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.